Fix You
by Pufflebear4
Summary: Based on Coldplays song 'Fix You' One-Shot on the Argo II Pure Percabeth


**A/N: One-shot based on the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay. It is not going to the lyrics in the story but if you wanna here the song youtube or vevo it. This takes place on the Argo II. Percys P.O.V. in this story only. Hope you like it. _**

I was sitting in the common room of the Argo II with Jason, Piper, and Leo. Annabeth had gone to sleep and Frank and Hazel were going on a little date that Piper helped set up.

"So hows Camp Half-Blood?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Everyones been sad and gloomly. No one has been very happy and everyone says things like 'If Percy were here we would get the Argo II done in no time.' Or 'If Percy were here he could teach you a few tricks when sparing.' and alot of 'If Percy were here Annabeth would stop crying herself to sleep, and be more alive with engrey." Leo said.

"What do you mean 'would stop crying herself to sleep and be more alive with engrey?"

"Percy have you had a good look at Annabeth lately, she hasn't eaten a full meal in months, hasn't slept for more then 4 hours a night and has been working here butt off on the Argo II," Piper said.

"She hated me when we first met because Hera told here in a dream 'Find the lost one with the 1 shoe,' or somthing. Everyone said that she thought it was you, Butch even said on the way there she was bursting with joy. But when she saw me she lost hope in ever finding you until Grover was able to get the empathy link to work. That was the firt time I saw that she was actally really happy." Jason said.

"The whole camp had to beg her to eat somthing and when she did it was a a engery bar. At night she would just plain out cry herself to sleep. Sometimes she went to your cabian so her brothers and sisters wouldn't hear her sobs. She dissapeard alot and we would always find her at the beach. Tears streaming down her face. She nearly ran herself into the ground a few times looking for you." Piper said.

"I would try to make her laugh but it was just a fail, She would just glare and walk away. The first time I made her laugh was after we came to Camp Jupiter. People tried to help her like Rachel, Your Mom, Her dad, Malcom, Thalia, Grover, Juniper, and even Nico. Nothing worked. But when we came here and found out you remember her she brightend up. She finally found what she needed. It's nice having here happy and joyful instead of sad and hate." Leo said.

"I'm gonna go to bed," I said and walked onto the deck of the ship. I did that to her. I made Annabeth that way. Stupid Hera for being a bitch and switching me and Jason. It made more sense now since they explained it. I remember when I first saw her in 8 months.

_ ~ Flash Back~ _

_She stepped of the ship looking for somthing. _

_"Welcome to our camp. I am Renya praetor of 12 lengend, and this is the other praetor Percy Jackson," Renya said jestering to me. _

_"Hello I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Herione of Olympus," She said reaching out a handshake to Renya and myself. _

_"You forgot to say your my girlfriend," I said kinda hurt. _

_"Y-you remember me?" She said with tears forming in her eyes. _

_"I could never forget," I said. She wraped her arms around me and I did the same to her. _

_"I missed you," she said into my shirt. _

_"I missed you too" I said and planted a kiss on her lips._

_"I will get to meet you later, right know I have to make up for missed time with my girlfriend. Good bye," I said, picked up Annabeth bridal style and ran towards the city._

_ ~End of Flash Back~_

Now that I look back on it, Annabeth was lighter then I remember. And her eyes have dark circles and bags under them.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked me from behind. I turned and saw it was Annabeth.

"Nothing, I thought you were asleep." I said.

"Well I was until Gaea gave me a nightmear. Now I can't sleep," She said looking at the ocean below us.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out.

"Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything,"

"Yes I did, I straved you, I made you cry yourself to sleep at night, I made you barley any sleep. I made you sad," I said.

"You did none of that. It is not your fault at all. You did not make me do any of that stuff. I did it to myself," She said. I did the only thing I could think to do. I hugged her. We stood there for a while untill Annabeth yawned.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be," I said and I picked her up bridal style to her room. When I got there I set her on her bed and crawled in beside her.

"What are you doing?" She asked sleepy.

"I'm never letting you go, I'll stay with you forever, I promise," I said as wraped my arms around her. It was like a perfect fit.

"I love you,"she said and fell asleep.

"I love you too. I and will try to fix you," _

**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the shiz. Thanks for reading and the song is called 'Fix You' by Coldplay. Bye.**

**Puffle Bear =)-**


End file.
